sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Team 7
Team 7 is the seventh and smallest team in the Cascade Resistance, consisting of only 5 members. Story When Team 7 was created by Anthony Lewis, (human), he had just lost one of his arms to a Meterex, in a fight where he had no weapons but his gun (he was asking to loose that battle)... He gathered together his fiancé, Paige, a cyborg named Zahir, Akira the Fox, and her son, Blair the Fox. They negotiated with the other six teams to allow them to become an official team, despite their diversity and small size. All of Cascade's resistance, excluding Team 4, (Molly's team), agreed, and they became a team, much to Team 4's dismay. The team didn't have much chance to do anything other than plot and become close with one another; because few days after it was formed, Team 4 requested they be decommissioned, because of their size. The other teams disagreed, because, Team 7 already had their symbol, colors, and code. Team 4 eventually broke them up, but they refused to join in with any other team, and still held secret meetings, unable to do anything to help the resistance's cause. Then, in a flurry of an attack, Anthony Lewis and Paige were killed, Zahir supposedly had his memory wiped and joined the Meterex, and eventually, after lots of searching, Akira and Blair were also killed, leaving behind a growing family. Team 7 had come to an end. Members Anthony Lewis Anthony Lewis is the creator of Team 7, and a human who lived on the planet Cascade. He lost his arm in a dangerous Meterex battle in which he was only armed with his gun. He is 23 years old. Paige Noble Paige Noble is the fiancé of Anthony Lewis. She joined Team 7 by his side, and stayed there until the very end. She is 21 years old. Zahir Zahir is a cyborg, a victim of an experiment created when Team 1 first formed. It is most likely that he was an anthropomorphic frog or grasshopper before he became a cyborg, because he has the ability to jump amazing heights. It is unknown how old he is, but it is likely that he is the oldest member of Team 7. Akira the Fox Akira is an anthropomorphic fox, and Blair's mother. She is very enthusiastic and thrilled about adventure as well as about taking down the Meterex. She is 39 years old. Blair the Fox Blair is an anthropomorphic fox, and the son of Akira. He is 17 years old. Team 7 Information 'Members: '''Anthony Lewis, Paige Noble, Zahir, Akira the Fox, Blair the Fox. '''Official Symbol: '''A green circle, outlined in a lighter green, with a black (outlined in the lighter green) four-leaf clover in the center. '''Official Colors: '''Green and black. '''Code: '"Built on trust and friendship, small but dedicated, diverse but all the same, for the fortune, not the fame." '''Base Location: '''Underground, secret door located somewhere around Coldwater Ravine. Category:Groups/Organizations